Armed personnel such as soldiers typically receive training to assist them in dealing with armed combat situations that they might encounter during their active duties. Such training can include training exercises using live ammunition such as practice in shooting at targets.
To date, such training has involved the use of static shooting targets, pop-up targets, and targets moved on rails. In some cases, mobile targets have been used in the form of a mannequin or the like mounted on a moveable platform on wheels. These may be radio-controlled by a human operator during a training exercise. In some cases, these mobile targets have been programmed to move about a pre-programmed route in a training area to simulate persons moving about, and the personnel being trained must attempt to hit the mannequins.
Such training is crucial to the personnel's performance and safety in real life situations. There remains a need for improved systems and methods for training armed personnel.